faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Midori-Ryoshi Episode 1: The young Zoologist of San Diego
'-18/02/2018.A.D.- ''Sunday' ''-San Diego Highschool-' 14:00 o'clock'' In a workshop of some kind, a Human named Garren Dash was working on some kind of gauntlet, which is hold by a Orc named Ben Wrough, who is Garren's best pal during his time in school- Garren: Aaaand there. I think this shall do. Ben: For someone who is not that good in building machinery, that actually looks functional. Garren: I had the blueprints from my brother, and he told me how to put it together so even i can build it together. Ben: Hey, you are not THAT terrible at building stuff -gives Garren the Gauntlet- remember this wooden T-Rex you have built? And the Table? Garren: Fair enough. -puts on the Gauntlet- After all these days, i have finally done it. Now for a little test run -opens the door- You coming Ben? Ben: Sure thing pal, still wondering why you have gone to the school on sunday to build it. Couldn't you have finished your gauntlet in the regular school-time? Garren: Waiting too long for finishing something can irritate me, now come Ben: -shrugs- You're the boss Garren -in the Hall on the way to the schoolyard, the Human Principle Carmen Grey and the Ghoul Vice Principle Sam Idirus walk past them- Principal Carmen: Good day, Mr.Dash, Mr.Wrough Garren and Ben: Good day Miss Grey Vice Principal Sam: -stops and looks at them- I don't know what you psychopath whispered into the principal's ear to use the Schoolyard today, but you will get what you deserve. Principal Carmen: -from a bit a far- Idirus! No cornering of Pupils! Vice Principal Sam: Grrrr...yes Principal -follows her- Garren and Ben get to the schoolyard Garren: Step a bit back, there will be a little wind Ben: -three steps back- Garren: -raises his gauntlet wearing arm to the sky- BIONIS ARMAMENTIA! -a blue light shines and Garren gets put into a robotic armor with feet like a dinosaur. He now appears to be 2 meters tall- Garren: HAHA! It worked! The Transformation-function worked! You got the Checklist Ben? Ben: Um, sure thing Garren, but be careful that you don't damage anything. Garren: Pfff, a bit hypocritical from what you did in the past, but okay, no unnecessary vandalism. Ben: Function 1, Transformation, check -does a check with a pen- .Function 2, rollerscates. Garren: Well then...-small wheels at the feet start to spin and Garren glides over the ground like on ice- Woohooo! -but then, he crashes into a wall- Ben: Garren!? Garren: Make a double check, strong resistance to outside force Ben: -makes a double check- Function 4, night-vision Garren: Nocturnas! -his visor shines brightly- Ben: -makes a check- Function 5, grapling-wristblades Garren: -aims at a tree, and shoots a tip-like blade to it, and drives there- Works perfectly Ben: -makes a check- Function 6, booster wings Garren: This will be the last one, and i will use to get back home, just give me my clipboard tomorrow okay? Ben: I...will try to think about it. Have a good travel Garren: Wings to the Horizon! -blue plasma can be seen from the wings and Garren takes off to the sky- Ben: -makes a final check- What a wacky friend i got -and then he goes home- Vice Principal Sam: -watched how Garren took off- You will get your punishment one day... ''-Birdland, San Diego-''' 14:20 o'clock'' -in this garden, there was a large basket, with a black-maned Manticore named Martin Gerty reading newspaper- Garren: Heyo, Martin -Martin jumped out of his basket with a scared lion's roar- Martin: Holy Hell, Garren! You've finally done it Garren: -transforms back- Suprised? Martin: Well, to be honest, nope. -lays himself back to the basket- I knew you would do this somehow, but i did not think you would take the armor of a Harem King as base model. Garren: This guy maybe a wacko, but i like his suit. If you excuse me, im inside the house Martin: Do what you want, as long it's in the realm of possible -reads his newspaper- Garren: -opens the door, and sees a tall buxom and a bit pudgy woman on a yoga ball, his mother Jenny, and a blond girl on the sofa watching a unrealistic TV-drama, his sister Kim- Hey Mom, Hey sis. Jenny: Hello Garren! -tried to stand up from the yogaball, but fell over, gladly not hurting herself. She then goes to Garren and hugs him- how was your field-test? Garren: It worked pretty well. This armor might help me protect my body from crazy-folk Jenny: Are you sure you need this? There aren't many psychopaths in this city Kim: Mom's right, the armor is basically useless -eats some potato chips- Jenny: Kim! That is not what i would say or think -.- Garren: This Armor also proves that Thomas's blueprints work, and that he was NOT distracted like you think. Jenny: -sighs- Will you always shove this down my throat now? Garren: From how many times you had the wrong idea about himmmmm.....yep. Speaking of Thomas, where is he? Jenny: He is in his gaming room, playing with his friends again. Garren: Oky doky, thanks for the Info -Martin comes in, eats some meat from a bowl and gets pet by Kim- Martin: Oh uh, Garren, you got Mail. Garren: -just wanted to go upstairs- Huh? Martin: -picks up a poster from the table with his mouth- Someone from the barracks was asking if someone made a guild or something. Garren: A Guild? Like, a group of adventurers protected by the government? Martin: Well, this is how it goes. Garren: Hmm...-hand at chin- Martin: If you decide to make a Guild, i will be the first to join you. Garren: This sounds interesting....buuut i don't think i would need that Martin: There is always time. -goes to the sofa, and changes the channel- Kim: Hey! I was watching that! Martin: That isn't worth it, trust me. Garren: -shrugs at the scene and goes up, first to the gaming room of his brother, Thomas, who was playing Borderlands 2 at the moment- Hm, the same as usual. -shrugs and goes to his own room- -Garren's room has two beds (one is his, the other is his brothers), with a world map of Planet Terra on the east-wall, a table infront of the windows with a lot of paper and a laptop- Garren: Well, up to my usual routine. -he went to the internet for creatures he could draw. This was a usual day for Garren. At 15:20 o'clock, Thomas went into the room, just in the moment when Garren was watching something- Thomas: Hey Garren, wanna go for a walk? Garren: Sure thing, but first -he pulls off his transformation gauntlet and puts it on his table- Second....i need to use the toilet! -rushes directly there- -''15:22 o'clock, he came releaved out of the room and has gone downstairs where his brother was waiting- Garren: Mom! My brother and i are going for a walk! Jenny: Have a good time! ''-Balboa Park-' -17:49 o'clock-'' -when it was a bit dark while the sun sets, the two brothers begin their way back home- Thomas:..And then, he took the Hydra, threw it into the sky, charged up, and slammed the living sh** out it Garren: -must often laugh about Thomas's stories- -while they were talking, a panicked Succubus runned past them, suprising Garren as he saw her chest. After she run passed him, he hit himself on the head and got back to focus- Thomas: What was with her? Garren: I saw fear in her eyes Thomas: Sure you did not blush? -v- -while they had this short conversation, a broad-built Troll with the name of Reggie Borrs went pass them, knocking over Thomas- Reggie: Out of the way, fleshbags -he stomped after the succubus- Garren: -helped Thomas up- You alright Tom? Thomas: My body still works Garren: Hm....-looked after Reggie- Thomas: Garren? Garren: I have a suspition. Thomas: Dude, that's a Troll, they are always antagonistic towards Humans and Cyborgs alike. Garren: Come on, just follow me. -goes back to Balboa Park- Thomas: -sighs, and follows, while texting to his mother that they will come a bit later- -back at the Balboa Park, they saw the succubus running into Reggie, with him having a devilish smirk-face - Reggie: There you are, traitor Succubus: Please, leave me alone you ruffian -screams panicked, with he back touching a tree- Thomas: What a douche... Garren: I will take care of this, you will call the police Thomas: Are you crazy!? His skin is like rock! Reggie: You will die with your function, being hurt by me, Hehehe -Reggie grabbed the Succubus at the wings, and pulled at them- Garren: -wanted to say something before seeing this. He then out of hiding, and through a rock at the Troll's head- Reggie: -gets hit by the rock- Hm? Garren: OI! Perverted Psycho-Troll! Reggie: -lets go of the Succubus and stares at Garren- What did you just say, twerp? Garren: Succubi live for mating and reproduction, not for such cruel torturing like, oh i dunno, RIPPING OUT THEIR FLIPPIN WINGS! Reggie: Wings are there to be broken, twerp Garren: We will see about that. -looks at Thomas- Get this woman to safety while i take care of this fat bastard Thomas: -noughts, runs to the Succubus and helps her to safety- Reggie: Hey! Get back here so she can die! Garren: -punches him in the back, but feels how it pains- YAAAAUUUH! Ow did that hurt! -holds his hand- Reggie: You call this a punch Human? This is a punch! -Reggie prepairs for a punch, but Garren lifts his fist to the sky- Garren: Bionis Armamentia! -nothing happens. And then, he realizes that he left his gauntlet at home- Garren: Uuuh crap -gets punched by Reggie, leaving a blue eye and a bleeding nose- Uuuuh... Reggie: You try to protect someone you don't know? You make me sick -punches him to a tree- Garren: -spits out some blood- Certain people, have said it before....protection of innocent is right..and even if i am all alone, i will do my best to do whats right Reggie: -grabs Garren at the neck- You are wrong, hairless monkey, The innocent are only there to be tortured and enslaved! Caring for others is disgusting and should not exist...just like you Garren: -tries to breathe, and then something out his jacket comes out, a pair of red claws. With them, he left a scrath on Reggie's arm- How could i forget these? Reggie: -looks at his small mark- Garren: You seriously got the wrong mindset Dude Reggie: I have the ONLY mindset -summons a rock from the ground, which hits against Garren, who took his arms into a shield position- Garren: Grraaah! -jumped onto Reggie, hitting his claws into his back, and even biting with his ape-like fangs- Reggie: -had enough of this kid interfering in his actions and throws him onto a bench- Kids like you will suffer in Inferno Garren: -coughs- Reggie: -prepares for the final blow, but then hears the police behind- Yoooouu! Garren: -slowly stands up- You've done it, Tom -coughs- Reggie: -in rage tries to hit a policeman with the rock with hit Garren, but gets tranquilizers into the chest and he falls down- -while the Police bring Reggie into a cell, Thomas rushes to Garren and helps him up- Thomas: Are you alright Garren? Garren: SSSSsure im alriight, juuust a bit diizzy..... -the Succubus from earlier comes to Garren- Succubus: You got hurt, you could have died back there, why did you save me? Garren: IIIIt was just, a feeling. Aaand hey, that is what people suppose to have. Thhhinking about something to do riiiight. Succubus:...i thank you.... -a Police Officer goes to Garren and looks at him. A Goatman Officer, called Georges- Officer Georges: Are you okay boy? Garren: Weeeeeelllll, toooo be hooonest......im tired. -passes out, dropping like a fly- '''-19/02/2018.A.D.-'' Monday -7:30 o'clock-'' -Garren comes to class with some bruises and his gauntlet, with some classmates laughing and his teachers either worried or suspicious. At 14:30 o'clock, Ben and Garren go out of the building- Ben: A Troll did this to you? o_o' Garren: A demented Troll who wanted to rip off the wings of a Succubus, because he liked to Ben: And you forgot your armor home? Garren: -feels embarrased- Yes.... But what i know is, that something like this isn't what i can handle alone. There are psychos that the police doesn't notice and need to be hunted down Ben: By the way, have you seen this poster? -shows the Guild poster- Garren: To be honest....yes -suddenly, something in his head makes a "Bing" sound- That's it! I will form a Guild. But first, i have to inform Martin! BIONIS ARMAMENTIA! -flies off in his armor- Ben: Um...Bye Bye Garren? o_o -waves- Garren: -lands two minutes later home and walks in fully armored- Jenny: Sweetie, is that your armor? Garren: Correct. I have a announcement to make -Thomas, Kim and Martin were eating as they heard that- Garren: I will form a Guild! -everyone except Martin looks suprised- Jenny: Garren, you know i will always watch your back, but isn't this a bit dangerous? You know what happened to you last time...i don't want to lose another loved one Garren: Please Mom, i know it is risky, but someone needs to do this. Or do you wanna see how someone loses body-parts because some sick psycho has fun doing such things? Kim: Do you have any idea what else lives in San Diego!? This a death sentence, and you can't even fight Jenny: -holds his shoulders- Okay. You can do it Kim: Mom!? O__O Jenny: You are very similar to your father...you know what is right, your heart is at the right place. -some tears go down her cheeks- Become a Guildmaster, my son Thomas: Im agreeing with Mom on this one. Not many people survive a beatdown from a Troll, im pretty sure you can do this. Martin: As i said earlier -jumps from his chair, throwing away a newspaper saying "Chrono Anomalies stopped in Canada"- I will be the first to join. Sign me in Garren: -sits down to the table of the living room and writes down both his name and the one of Martin in- Our Guild Name.....something with hunting down, but i want it to feel natural... Martin: The Green Hunters? Garren: Good Idea! -pets Martin- im glad you were assigned to me -and then, the poster gets send back to the Barracks, with the information of a new Guild: The Green Hunters- Category:Blog posts Category:Midori-Ryoshi Episodes